


Homeless???

by Sunflower_milkshakes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Albert’s high at one point, M/M, elmer was homeless, it’s really good, race makes lasagna, spot looks homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_milkshakes/pseuds/Sunflower_milkshakes
Summary: Elmer gives Spot money





	Homeless???

Elmer thought nothing of it. He never did. If anyone was on the street sitting or standing asking for money, he’d give them any loose change he had in his pocket. His mom warned him against it because they “chose it they chose to be drug addicts and live on the streets”

Yeah maybe they chose to be drug addicts but no one chose to have to face the blistering heat and freezing cold weather. No one chose that. Unfortunately the amount of people with the same mindset of his mom is…. way too high. There had been a time Elmer was in their place, sitting in the streets begging for a dime after he lost his apartment. He thanks whoever is listening that Albert came along one day, high as a kite, offering to take Elmer to his place. 

Now he’s not saying to go pick someone up off the street, but help them out a little. 

He didn’t even think twice when he reached into his pocket and handed the man hunched over against the wall a few dollars. He carried on with his day thinking he made someone’s day. 

He came home and Albert greeted him at the door. 

“Hey Elm,” the redhead smiled, hugging him tightly, “Race wants us to come over to meet his boyfriend for dinner tonight. He’s making lasagna.” 

“Oh we are so going,” Elmer loved Race’s cooking. It tasted like heaven. Elmer and Albert didn’t really… cook. Yeah Albert bakes sometimes but usually they get Uber eats. It’s just easier. 

“Fuck yes, now go get ready or we’re gonna be late. And I don’t wanna be late for lasagna,” Albert ran off, his socks and slippery floor making him slide around a bit, almost falling on his face. 

The two left an hour later. Elmer was fussing over Albert’s hair. 

“Elm it’s not gonna go down it’s al-“ 

“Al, I know that and I love it but sometimes it makes you look like a fucking lion,” the shorter boy fussed all the way to Race’s apartment. Elmer walked in first, Albert close behind. 

Race popped up from around the corner, “EYYY what’s up?”

“Hey Race, whens dinner done?” Albert asked, putting his arm on Elmer’s shoulder. 

“Yeah Race I’m hungry,” Elmer recognized the boy on the couch. He gave him money earlier today. 

“I knew you only loved me for my food, Spotty,” Race shook his head. 

“Hey I know you,” they guy, Spot, pointed at Elmer, “you gave me money earlier.” Elmer shrugged and looked at the ground. 

“Why’d you do that Elm?” Race cocked his head to the side, walking off to the kitchen. 

“I thought he was homeless,” the boy shrugged, sheepishly moving to sit on the couch with Albert. All three of them laughed at him, all in good fun. Dinner continued on as usual, making jokes and getting to know Race’s new boyfriend.


End file.
